1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a multi-orifice multi-compartment dispenser with child resistant closure.
2. The Related Art
Simultaneous dispensing systems for two or more liquids from different chambers of a multi-chambered dispenser are extremely difficult to engineer. Packaging of this variety has been necessary for cosmetic, detergent, medical and other product delivery systems. Of particular interest has been a dispenser for effervescent mouthwash to separate during storage antagonistically reactive chemicals. For instance, separation is required of peroxide and baking soda, which when combined prior to use have been recognized as an effective composition for oral hygiene.
Illustrative of multi-compartment dispensing systems is U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,533 (Gold) which discloses an effervescent composition packaged in a two-compartment container. The first of these compartments is intended to store an alkaline solution such as aqueous sodium bicarbonate. The second of the compartments is intended to store an acid solution. During storage, each of the components are maintained separate from one another to prevent premature reaction. Upon dispensing, the components mix and thereby release carbon dioxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663 (Schaeffer) describes a toothpaste having semi-solid bicarbonate and semi-solid hydrogen peroxide-containing components, each extruded from separate compartments and placed in contact on a toothbrush. When the brush is applied to teeth and gums, immediate mixing of the components occurs with rapid evolution of oxygen and carbon dioxide. The combination of the ingredients is believed to kill bacteria responsible for gum disease.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,917 (Ibraham et al.) reports a mouthrinse product comprising a multi-compartment bottle with each compartment storing a liquid of different color. One of the liquids is alkaline containing sodium bicarbonate/carbonate. A second of the liquids is an acidic solution formed of citric acid. These red and blue liquids, respectively, upon dispensing from the bottle combine to form a liquid admixture of yet another color.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,950 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,312 there is disclosed a packaged effervescible composition containing sodium bicarbonate and hydrogen peroxide, each in separate compartments of a dual-compartment dispenser. The dispenser includes a closure system comprising an inclined crown portion, at least two pouring spouts extending upwardly from an upper surface of the crown portion and a cover for securement to the crown portion. The cover is provided with depending plugs to seal the closure. Each pouring spout is preferably provided with a vent opening in addition to product orifices in the spouts. The orifices are positioned close together on the crown to assist in controlling pouring.
Among problems of the aforementioned art is the tendency of one or a mixture of the components to drain back into the compartments and thereby spoil the contents. Secondly, the user of the package is given insufficient visual guidance on how to dispense the components from the package. As a result, unwanted premature mixing of materials may occur during pouring. For instance, this leads to reaction of the hydrogen peroxide and sodium bicarbonate outside of the mouth with no beneficial oxygen evolution. Thirdly, known packaging for dispensing from a multi-compartment dispenser is not adapted for uniform pouring of the components into small-mouth cups of the type typically used for mouthwash.
Still further obstacles have been encountered in developing packaging for certain types of liquid products. Compositions to be dispensed which require alcohol or other potentially dangerous ingredients are required by government regulations to be fitted with childproof packaging. It is the intent of these regulations to avoid accidental poisoning or injuring of young unattended children sampling the products.
Engineering a child-resistant closure presents many challenges. Not only must the safety device hinder opening by a child but it must nevertheless be openable by adults having limited manual dexterity. Access must be designed for the older group who may be suffering from arthritis, age-induced loss of strength or other causes lessening their dexterity. Simply stated, an engineer is presented with an extremely tight performance brief.
The literature has recorded a variety of child-resistant closure systems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,770 (Sledge et al.) describes a closure having a base portion and a cap hingedly connected thereto. An elongated, flexible, resilient post extends upwardly from the base with an enlarged upper end. When the cap is brought towards a closed position, the elongated upper end passes though an aperture in the cap top wall and assumes an orientation which interferes with opening of the cap. A similar concept is described in each of U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,221 (Vere), U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,260 (Pehr), U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,017 (Rohr) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,041 (Pehr) wherein a flexible upright locking lever or tongue is tensioned to fit through an opening in a covering cap.
Another approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,352 (Pehr) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,495 (Lorscheid et al.). These patents employ a cap or lid hingedly attached to a base. A resilient latch or tongue formed on the cap or lid is oriented downwardly to retainingly engage a cooperating latching device formed in the base.
A problem with many of the known devices is that they are either insufficiently childproof or too difficult for an older adult to open. Another problem is that some of the devices are insufficiently liquid leak proof, the result of which causes product spillage during shipping and handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-compartment dispenser which not only separates mutually antagonistic reactive ingredients but also upon completion of dispensing ensures drain back of each ingredient into its respective compartment without mixing with one another.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-compartment dispenser adapted for uniform pouring of the components into small-mouth cups of a type typically utilized for mouthwash.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-compartment dispenser with a child-resistant closure which passes government standards.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a multi-compartment dispenser with a child-resistant closure that seals sufficiently to prevent product leakage during shipping and handling.